


Mark Comes Out - MattMark

by Kapdixo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Sassy Gay Matt, genderfluid matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Mark goes to a gay pride festival. That's pretty much it.





	Mark Comes Out - MattMark

"Um." Mark slowly peeked out from under his trench coat. "What's the admission fee?"

"There isn't any, just have fun!" The woman gestured to the open, grassy area. "Go on, they don't bite!"

"Okay." He slowly began to walk, only for something to be thrust in his face. "Huh?"

"It's free!" She slipped the tiny rainbow flag into his clenched fist. "Seriously, just relax. No one is going to judge you here, okay? And take off the coat, it's warm out today."

Mark sighed, shrugging it off. "Thank you." He tossed it on the ground and left it there as he scanned the area. White tents dotted around, containing the most rainbow he'd ever seen in his life. Flags, necklaces, shirts, bags, pins, hats, everything. 

"I can't hear you!" a singer up on a small stage shouted. The small crowd roared in appreciation. "Louder!"

"Eugh." Never the biggest fan of loud noises, he navigated over to a quieter spot under a tree. "This is-"

"Amazing, right?" Two brunette men sat next to him. They were wrapped in a huge rainbow flag. "I'm Patryck, and this is my boyfriend Paul. First time at one of these?"

"Uh huh." Mark poked at the dirt with a stick. "I'm Mark."

"It can be overwhelming, but we're pretty friendly here. Sometimes protestors sneak in, rarely." Patryck chuckled softly. "One time, some guy told us our souls were going to suffer for all of eternity. We laughed so hard we almost fell over."

"You weren't hurt or shocked?" His eyes widened.

"Nope, there's always someone mean out there!" Paul chirped. "You just have to ignore the jerks and live your life the way you want, no matter what people say about you!"

"Isn't it...hard?" Mark whispered.

"Sure, at first. You learn to deal with it as time goes by, though! You don't wake up every morning to please them, right?" He giggled, shying away from Patryck's kiss. "Not in front of Mark!"

"Did someone say Mark?" A familiar voice started chattering excitedly. "Neighbor Mark? Here?"

"We gotta run, nice meeting you." Patryck dragged his boyfriend away.

"It is you!" Matt knelt down in front of him. "Hi!"

"Who invited you, loser?" Mark sneered.

"Nobody, it's a public event! Nice flag!" He waved his own. "You know what this one represents?"

"Genderfluid?" he guessed. "You? I didn't really expect that. I guess that makes sense."

"Heh, yeah. Labels suck." Matt's expression darkened. "Look out, it's one of them."

"One of them?" Mark followed to where his finger was pointing to an angry man.

"You!" The man rushed over and pointed to them. "You know you're going to hell!"

"Oh?" The redhead got in his face. "Honey, I've already been." His eyes flashed red, causing the protestor to faint.

"You've been to hell?" he asked weakly.

"Sure have!" Matt straightened up again. "It's a HELL of a story!"

"That was awful." Mark rolled his eyes.

"I know." He picked at his lavender nail polish sadly. "I can tell you the story."

"I think I'd like that." He slowly took his hand, and they both headed off to have a good day.


End file.
